


Future Historians Wondered

by Penning_the_stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Alexander Hamilton is George's adopted son, Angelica is a feminist, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas, Eliza was cheating with Maria, Established Relationship, Everyone is Dead, Everyone is LGBTQ+ or an ally, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay James, Gay John Laurens, Gay Lafayette, Genderqueer Marquis de Lafayette, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Healing, Lafayette is George Washington's adopted son, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Maria is a Good Bro, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Pan Angelica, Pan Eliza, Pan Hercules, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, bisexual maria, both unofficially, gay Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penning_the_stars/pseuds/Penning_the_stars
Summary: It is 2019 in the United States, and LGBTQIA+ rights are legal. Women and men are equal. Hamilton, the Broadway musical, is a classic. A young woman has finally hacked the afterlife and has taken (read: stolen) a couple souls from the afterlife and brought them to a private screening theater.Just your run-of-the-mill the-musical-based-people-watch-the-play story. After their deaths, everyone appears in a room full of couches and love seats. There, a young woman tells them about the future and how they made a play about the people. Then, the screen lights up and the play begins.Note: I'm changing the play slightly, for a little more Lams. Ex: Laurens's version of Burn along with Eliza's Burn (someone wrote a full rewrite of it for John and I thank them because that's word for word what I'm using).





	1. The Show Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act l, Prologue. 
> 
> It is 2019 in the United States, and LGBTQIA+ rights are legal. Women and men are equal. Hamilton, the Broadway musical, is a classic. A young woman has finally hacked the afterlife and has taken (read: stolen) a couple souls from the afterlife and brought them to a private screening theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Okay, I'll post the next chapter sometime next week. Sorry it'll be a while, I'm kinda sick and stressed and busy. You guys understand right?

Alexander Hamilton awakes to his love passed out on his shoulder. They're laying on a soft, fluffy gray couch, of unknown materials in a warmly light room. 

"Alex?" John Laurens asks groggily, blinking his eyes open. 

Alex smiles softly. "Hey," he responds as John sits up.

"Where are we?" John asks as he surveys the room.

"I have no idea," Alex says. "As far as I can tell, we're in this room alone."

"And there isn't a door," John adds. He's right, the room looks to be a simple, four walled room painted in a mellow yellow, with a light grey rug covering the entire floor. 

"Where were we before ..." Alex trails off as the memories impact him like an infallible topic sentence.  

John had died, they won, he had a son. He became a lawyer and Washington became president. He was Treasurer. The affair. Burr and Jefferson and Madison. The duel. He ... raised his gun. To the sky. Towards John and his mother and Washington and Philip. Burr shot. Alex was ....

"I'm .... dead," Alex whispers, shell-shocked.

John stares at him, shock making his adorable freckles stand out against white skin. "That's impossible," he whispers, trying to deny the fact. "I would know if you were-" he stops as his memories paint their way back to him.

A blue sky. A red army. The single shot, sprouting red against his blue. 

"I-I, I'm, I, I died," John stutters out, trembling. "Alex ... that can't ... that can't be ..." 

"John," Alex gasps out, wrapping his arms around the taller male, trying to stop both of their trembling. 

John keeps shaking as tears appear. "N-no, no no no."

"Shhh," Alex croons quietly, rocking him slightly. "It's okay, let it out." John sobs into Alex's shirt as Alex whispers comforting words.

After a couple minutes, John pulls back, wiping his eyes. "Thanks," he whispers to Alex, not caring that he, a grown man, had cried on another grown man as he and Alex done it enough times in front of each other to be completely comfortable with it. Besides, they love each other, and all they want is the other's happiness. 

"Always," Alex replies, wiping John's cheek with his thumb.

 

Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette is safe. Strong arms are gently wrapped around his chest, holding him so his back's flush to his love's chest. Normally he hates being held, he can't stand physical contact from most people. But, his friends, Washington, and his  _ours doux_ are very much an exception. 

"Lafayetté?" Lafayette's heart melts every time his  _ours doux_ says his name, because he always pronounces it with a strange accent on the last e. It also could be because he is saying it in a sleepy, warm voice that envelopes him in happiness.

"Hello,  _mon amour endormi_ ," Lafayette replies without opening his eyes. 

"I can't believe it..." his love whispers. Lafayette frowns and opens his eyes, turning to look into the teary-eyed face of Hercules Mulligan. 

"What-" Lafayette stops as memories hit him like a sneak attack. 

John's death. The American revolution, then his French revolution. Alex's death. _Hercules's death._ Pneumonia. His . . . death.

" _I_ _mpossible! Tu ne peux pas être mort! Je ne peux pas être mort!_ " Lafayette exclaims, shocked.

 Herc's head slowly shakes in a silent no. Lafayette's eyes widen and his lips move, silently begging it to be a joke, trying to deny it. Herc pulls him closer, holding him as silent sobs rock his body.

"I'm so sorry Lafayetté," Herc whispers in his ear. That just makes Lafayette cry harder, causing Herc to release his gathering tears. 

After that, Lafayette and Herc stand up, drying their tears. Going through a hidden door, they emerge into a cozy room with a weird black metal-like thing covering the front wall. They spot their two best friends, Alex and John, _who should be dead_ , and run over to them.

 

Alex pulls John up off the couch, and the two are immediately engulfed in a giant group hug.

"JOHN!!" Lafayette and Hercules scream, over the top happy.

"Hey guys!" John says laughing, once the revolution group finally untangles from the hug.

"You're suppose to be dead!" Herc accuses. "Both of you are dead!"

"I am, I guess," John sorrowfully responds.

"So am I, apparently," Alex adds, trying to comfort John by wrapping an arm around his waist.

Lafayette frowns. "Strange, as we appear to be dead as well."

Soon, the Schuyler sisters, Aaron Burr, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Maria Renyolds appear, one after the other, from the secret door. 

Maria hides from everyone, sitting herself in the farthest corner. Jefferson and Madison talk to each other apart from the other groups: the revolution group, Burr, and Washington along with the Schuyler sisters.

When Burr and Alex see each other, Burr does a half-straggled scream and Alex gives him a sad smile. They hug it out, Burr understanding that Alex had forgiven him, had forgiven because he knew it would happen. 

Washington brings the Schuyler sisters into the revolution group's and Burr's conversation and they catch up, as they all died at different times.

Eliza notices as she talks with everybody that Alex, John, Herc, Lafayette, Burr, and Washington stay close together. In fact, Lafayette and Herc stay right next to each other, their arms almost always in contact. 

She whispers to Angelica, "Have you ever noticed the Lafayette and Hercules?"

Angelica smirks. "It's obvious, isn't? Herc's been pining for a while, and Lafayette used to like Alex, but then he saw he wasn't on Alex's radar, so then he saw Herc and it connected. You never noticed at all?"

Eliza smiles, "I never really paid attention to Alex's friends. They were always either drunk or fighting."

"Aren't Alex and-" Peggy starts to say, before being cut off by Angelica's hand.

"Alex and who?" Eliza asks as Angelica and Peggy panic slightly.

"Peggy," Washington warns, joining the smaller group. 

Meanwhile, a young woman slips into the room and sneaks over to Maria. "Maria?" the woman asks softly, kneeling down next to Maria, who is huddled against the wall, covering her ears.

"Please go away," Maria mutters without venom. 

"You're sensitive to sound, right?" the woman asks kindly, not moving.

Maria looks at the woman, who looks at her with compassion. Maria nods slowly.

The woman holds out two oddly shaped small things the color of Maria's skin. "Put these into your ears, they'll help soften the harsher sounds."

Maria slowly takes the objects and fits them into her ears. Instantly, the loud talking of the revolution group quiets down enough so Maria can hear without pain.

"Thank you," she says, her face lighting up in joy.

The woman smiles. "No problem!" She stands up, Maria following suit. She's surprised, as the woman is shorter than Maria by a couple inches.

Right as Eliza is about to ask what 'Alex and someone' is, the young woman walks over to front of the room, catching people's attention.

"Hello everyone, and welcome!-" she starts to say before Alex cuts her off.

"Where are we, why are we here, why are we all dead, and why do we look like we did before the revolution?!" he demands.

"Alexander I swear to God-" the woman breathes in deeply. "You remind me of a friend of mine. As for those questions, you're all in the future, on Earth. I felt like you deserved to know this, and I thought you'd be more comfortable," she says, waving at their younger bodies. "Younger, less stressed."

"And who might you be?" Jefferson snarkily asks.

The woman smirks and bows deeply, saying, "My name is Ink Stella." 

"Where are you from?" Madison quietly asks.

"America," Ink answers immediately. They all look confusedly at her. "America. You know, the US?" she sighs. "The United States of America. The country you created?"

Everyone but Ink gasps in shock.

"The United States of America," Washington whispers, pride choking his voice.

"Two...hundred... _years_..." the Schuyler sisters and John say reverently. 

Alex just stares at Ink, for once speechless.

"A honor to meet you, young lady," Washington says, bowing. 

"T-trust me sir, the honor's all mine, Mr. President sir," Ink gasps out.

"Good God, not another one!" Burr protests.

"HEY!" Alex yells, snapping out of his shock. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ink," he says, bowing to Ink. 

"Wow," Ink whispers. "Alexander Hamilton in the flesh!"

Burr sniffs, jealous.

"AARON BURR, SIR!?" Ink screeches, amazed. "So cool." She clears her throat. "Sorry, you're all super famous. Well," she amends, "the men are. We woman never got our moment in the spotlight until the late 1900s." 

"Famous?" the men exclaim.

"Famous," Ink confirms. "Anyway, the reason I brought you all here is to show you something," she says as the black screen lights up to white. "Also, women are equal to men, men can marry men, and women can marry women."

The entire group cheers with joy. 

"Congratulations everyone," Burr says, because yes he knew everyone except Washington isn't straight. 

"My sons," Washington gasps out, staring at Alex, John, Lafayette, and Herc. Tears appear in his eyes. "I'll finally have sons-in-law," he says.

Herc and Lafayette passionately kiss, hands, cupping the other's face.

John and Alex hug, shedding tears of joy.

Madison and Jefferson stare at each other in shock, before interlacing their fingers, obviously in love. 

Eliza and Maria lock eyes and have a moment, charged with regret, sorrow, and something else, something fragile.

Peggy screams, "Fuck yes! Ira, where are you?! I need to kiss a girl so bad right now!"

Angelica laughs, smirking, and says, "I'll settle for anyone currently."

Once everyone settles down a little, and Ink pulls out a seating chart. "I called every canon," she says in awe. "Alex and John, you have the love seat in the middle. Herc and Lafayette, the closet couch to them is yours. Jefferson, Madison, and Washington, you're on the couch on the other side of Alex and John. Angelica, Peggy, and Burr, you have the couch behind Herc. Eliza and Maria, you two get the couch behind Madison. And I get the chair in between Angelica and Maria."

Everyone except John (and Ink, as she made the chart) are surprised when Eliza and Maria don't fight and sit side-by-side on the couch.

"I married Eliza," Alex explains. "-"

"I was there Alex," John says, the words coming out harsher than intended because he's trying very hard not to cry.

"Hey, I'm here," Alex soothes, bumping his shoulder softly to John's shoulder. "I love you John. She was the next best person, and while I did, do, love her, you are the only one for me."

"I know," John smiles ruefully. "But it still hurts."

"If we could have been married, I would have done so in a heartbeat," Alex vows. "Anyway, after Philip died, my oldest son, I kinda sorta had an affair with someone-"

"ALEXANDER!" John yells. "Who?" he asks angrily.

"Maria."

"YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH TWO WOMEN!?" John yells again.

Alex winces. "You were dead, I didn't have any hope or reason for life. Once our country was secure, I didn't matter. I wanted to die." He stares directly into John's eyes. "I wanted to see you again."

John has tears in his eyes as he clears his throat. "Alex ..."

"So, I blew my legacy and announced my affair to everyone, then got into a duel with Burr and let him shoot me," Alex finishes, now looking at his feet, unable to meet John's loving eyes.

John turns Alex's face to face him. "I love you," he whispers, gazing into Alex's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too," Alex whispers back, touching foreheads with John.

While that's going on, Angelica sidles up to Ink. "Alex and John?"

Ink smiles and nods. "John and Alex."

 

Everyone gets seated and the lights turn off. The screen glows white, then black. Then the words in bold white letters spell out Hamilton.

"Me?" Alex asks, confused.

The screen then shows a logo. Bright gold background, a black star in the middle, the top point replaced by the outline of a man pointing his gun at the sky. 'Hamilton' is spelled out in white letters inside the star.

Ink whispers, "And so the American experiment begins."

The show had begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ours doux = sweet bear
> 
> mon amour endormi = my sleepy love
> 
> Impossible! Tu ne peux pas être mort! Je ne peux pas être mort! = Impossible! You can not be dead! I can not be dead!


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act I, Scene 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ] will hold what's going on in the musical. Anything outside of that is happening off screen, in the room.

[BURR: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore/ and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean/ by Providence impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?]

"So this is based on me? Wow, rude," Alex comments. 

"Oh, that's just Aaron Burr, the king of salt," Ink says laughing. 

"Dhdjcjfgxdaausbja-" Burr sputters, confused.

[LAURENS: The ten dollar/ Founding Father without a father/ Got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot hot- smarter/ By being a self-starter, by fourteen they placed him in charge of a trading charter.]

"Aww, he's cute! But he almost messed up a line, I think," Alex comments.

Ink nods. "Yeah, he's adorable. And no, he didn't. He almost said 'hotter' instead if 'smarter', which lays the ground work of a beautiful romance that was cut off too soon."

"Ten dollar Founding Father?" Peggy asks.

"Alex is on the ten dollar bill, and he's considered a Founding Father, because he founded the bank and was important in our history," Ink explains. "Oh, and that guy's John Laurens." She adds under her breath, "My gay turtle son." 

Alex kisses John on the lips and whispers, " He's almost as beautiful as you are."

John smiles and giggles, kissing Alex back.

Ink discreetly wipes a tear away. If only they had been able to marry back then. Things might have ended so much better.

[JEFFERSON: And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted/ Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up/ Inside he was longing for something to be a part of/ The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter]

"Stealing, Alex?-" Jefferson starts to say.

"Yes, yes I am," John interrupts.

The revolution group laugh and high five John.

"I should have known you stole," Jefferson drawls, seemingly undaunted. "That Mister High and Mighty act is just that, an act."

John growls as Alex protests, "I was starving! Have you ever starved, Thomas? No! Because you are rich. You were born rich. You didn't do anything to earn your wealth and luxury. I did. I wrote my way off my island, I wrote myself to the colonies, I worked and fought to be where I was. What did you do?" Tears are making Alex's eyes shine, but none fall. 

In the dead silence after Alex's question, Ink quietly says, "That was Thomas Jefferson."

"What?!" Jefferson yelps out, shocked and scandalized to be played by a colored man. Everyone glares at him, all except for Madison. Madison whispers in Jefferson's ear and Jefferson nods slowly and settles down.

[MADISON: Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned/ Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain/ Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain/ And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.] 

"He's voice is amazing," Angelica comments.

"How'd he know all that?" Alex wonders out loud. "How'd he know exactly how I felt that day?"

"James Madison," Ink calls out.

"What?" Madison asks, startled. "Me?"

"Yes," Ink replies, smiling warmly. 

[BURR: Well the word got around, they said 'this kid is insane man'/ Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland/ 'Get your education, don't forget from when we you came, and/ The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?']

"Those people were so kind," Alex says, tearing up. 

Ink gasps. "You'll love this next part," she says. 

[ALEXANDER HAMILTON: Alexander Hamilton]

Everyone cheers.

[A. HAMILTON: My name is Alexander Hamilton/ And there's a million things I haven't done/ But just you wait, just you wait.]

Everybody stares in awe at the actor and his beyond amazing emotional feeling in his voice. 

[ELIZA SCHUYLER: When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden]

Alex gasps, face paling.

[E. SCHUYLER: Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden/ Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick.]

Holding in sobs, Alex shudders. John wraps an arm around Alex's shoulders. 

"Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler Hamilton," Ink whispers, her voice sounding strangled, burdened with sorrow. Eliza gasps in surprise. Everyone else stays listen, wanting to comment on the actress's beautiful voice, but feeling it might be the wrong time. 

[COMPANY: And Alex got better but his mother went quick.]

A heart-wretching sob fills the room, coming from Alex. Everyone sorrowfully looks at him, more than a couple with tears falling freely down their cheeks.

"Son," Washington whispers as Lafayette whispers, " _Frère_ ," and as Herc whispers, "Alex." Said person shakes his head no, forcing them to stay where they are, instead of going to Alex like they yearn to.

[WASHINGTON: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide.]

Herc, Lafayette, and Washington go and envelop Alex in a group hug as he sobs again.

[WASHINGTON: Left with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside/ A voice saying

WASHINGTON AND COMPANY: 'Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.'

WASHINGTON: He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the self.]

"George Washington," Ink names quietly. 

[BURR: There would've been nothin' left to do/ For someone less astute/ He would've been dead or destitute/ Without a cent of restitution/ Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord.]

"I hated that man," Alex mutters, voice wavering. The hug breaks, but they sit around Alex instead of leaving.

[BURR: Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford.

COMPANY: Scammin'

BURR: For every book he can get his hands on.

COMPANY: Plannin'

BURR: For the future see him now as he stands on/ The bow of a ship headed for a new land, in New York you can be a new man.

COMPANY (HAMILTON at the same time as the words after his): 

In New York you can be (Just you wait!) a new man.

In New York you can be (Just you wait!) a new man.

In New York you can be a new man.

WOMEN: In New York

MEN: New York

A. HAMILTON: Just you wait!

COMPANY: Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)/ We are waiting in the wings for (waiting in the wings for you)/ You could never back down/ You never learned to take your time!/ Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)/ When America sings for you/ Will they know what you overcame?/ Will they know you rewrite the game?/ The world will never be the same, oh.

BURR (MEN at the same time as the words after theirs): 

The ship is in the harbor now/ See if you can (Just you wait.) spot him./ Another immigrant/ Comin' up from the bottom.

COMPANY: Just you wait.

BURR: His enemies destroyed his rep/ America forgot him.]

"Oh! This is double-casted, so Madison and Hercules share an actor, Jefferson and Lafayette share an actor, and Peggy and Maria share an actress," Ink blurts out.

[MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON: We fought with him.]

"Clever," Lafayette comments. " _Mon amour_  and I-"

"-fought next to him-" Herc continues.

"-and James and myself-" Jefferson adds.

"-fought against him," Madison finishes. 

"OH! John and Philip Hamilton share actors!" Ink yells out. John looks at Alex with wide eyes.

[LAURENS/PHILIP HAMILTON: Me? I died for him.

WASHINGTON: Me? I trusted him.]

"I always will," Washington adds softly.

[E. SCHUYLER, ANGELICA SCHUYLER, AND PEGGY SCHUYLER/ MARIA REYNOLDS: Me? I-

*Laurens bursts through the crowd of women*

LAURENS: Me? I loved him!]

Ink cackles in the background as everyone stares at the screen, amazed that something like that could happen and be okay in theater.

John kisses Alex's cheek. "I still do," he whispers. 

"The girl on the left is Angelica, and the girl to the right is Peggy/Maria," Ink adds.

[BURR: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.

COMPANY: There's a million things I haven't done/ But just you wait!

BURR: What's your name, man?

COMPANY: Alexander Hamilton!]

The screen goes black as everyone breaks into applause. 

"Those vocals," Angelica breathes.

"Those costumes," Herc says, awed and inspired.

"Me," Jefferson comments, smirking.

"Eliza's actress's voice," Maria whispers.

"My last line," John mentions quietly.

"I love you all," Alex says, hugging John, Washington, Herc, and Lafayette. "Except for you two, Jefferson, Madison-"

"You mean Madison-Jefferson," Jefferson says. "We're getting married after all this." Madison looks at him, confused, blushing, and very surprised.

"I tolerate you two. Burr, we're on rocky ground," Alex continues.

"Lin-Manuel Miranda is our Lord and savior," Ink causally says. 

"Who?" Eliza asks.

"Lin-Manuel Miranda, the human god who wrote this entire play, and plays Alexander Hamilton," Ink responds.

"Oh my God," Peggy swears. "One man wrote an entire play? With that kind of music?"

Ink chuckles. "Oh, not just that. He wrote a two hour musical, using many different types of music, that has become the gold standard for plays and musicals alike, and created a fan base that will not only never die, but has grown to include about 80% or more of the human race." She smiles. "Lin-Manuel Miranda is miracle and gift to us all. It's an honor and privilege to be alive while he is."

"Just so you know," Peggy says, leaning towards Alex as Washington, Lafayette, and Herc return to their seats, "I only love you as a brother. I personally prefer women."

"I love you as a sister too Pegs," Alex replies, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!! Lams is beautiful, I love Jefferson and Madison as well, Lin-Manuel Miranda is god, and I honestly can't believe I've finished another chapter! 
> 
> Frère = brother
> 
> Mon amour = my love
> 
> Hey, thank you to all readers, kudo-ers, and fans out there. I love you all, and if I could hug you all, I would. Also, feel free to comment! If you want to see anything in up coming chapters, tell me!! Let me know if you want more from one relationship, or if you have an idea for more Lams in the musical that you want to see. I don't write smut, but references I can do. 
> 
> Also also, I may have a chapter or two after I finish the musical, because Jefferson said he's marrying Madison, and these people deserve to be happy (as in, I'm planning on marrying the ships). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and be yourself!


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, Scene 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, readers! You are the reason I write, so if you ever want to see anything in up coming chapters, tell me! I'm open to anything you guys come up with!
> 
> Also, sorry this has taken so long to post!! I've been surprisingly busy, and of course I also have another story to update, but I will try and post more.

The screen lights up as everyone settles down. 

[COMPANY: 1776./ New York City.

A. HAMILTON: Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?]

Burr groans. "Not this again."

[BURR: That depends. Who's asking?

A. HAMILTON: Oh, well, sure, sir/ I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir./ I have been looking for you.]

"Stalker alert!" Peggy yells.

"Not creepy at all Hamilton," Jefferson drawls.

Alex grumbles something under his breath.

[BURR: I'm getting nervous.

A. HAMILTON: Sir . . ./ I heard your name at Princeton./ I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours./ I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

BURR: You punched the bursar.]

Herc laughs. "Your face Burr!"

Burr just sighs a very long sigh. 

[A. HAMILTON: Yes!/ I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two/ then join the revolution./ He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid./ So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?]

"Why would you want to graduate so fast?" Angelica points out. "Enjoy it! At least you're allowed the chance to get an education!"

Alex argues, "To prove that I wasn't wasting those people's money and wasn't completely  worthless."

Burr whispers, "Because my parents wanted me to."

Lafayette snarkily says, "To show up my father,  _bien sûr."_

John angrily says, "What else is there for a son to do but be forced to be the best?"

Jefferson replies with "To satisfy my father."

Madison quietly says, "There was nothing else to do but be sick and study. It was the only way to keep my father off my back, and even then . . ."

The girls, Washington, and Herc stare at the boys in varying degrees of horror, sadness, and understanding. Ink writes down on her arm in pen, "Therapy during intermission?"

[BURR: It was my parents' dying wish before they pasted.

A. HAMILTON: You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan/ God, I wish there was a war!]

Stunned silence as Ink quietly hums a melody that sounds like the song that's going on. 

"Alexander-" everyone yells at once. 

Alex cringes. "Sorry."

[A. HAMILTON: Then we could prove that we're worth more/ than anyone bargained for . . .]

Cue tears in the previously angry eyes.

[BURR: Can I buy you a drink?

A. HAMILTON: That would be nice.

BURR: While we're talking let me offer you some free advice./ Talk less.]

Everyone laughs, including Alex. "Yeah, right," Alex snorts.

[A. HAMILTON: What?

BURR: Smile more.]

"Hmm, he has that right," Eliza comments.

Alex laughs. "I never had a reason to growing up, unless I was with my mom. Then during the war I could only really smile with the Family," here John, Herc, Lafayette, and Washington smile, "and after, well, there wasn't a lot of time or reason to smile."

[A. HAMILTON: Ha.

BURR: Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.

A. HAMILTON: You can't be serious.

BURR: You wanna get ahead?

A. HAMILTON: Yes.

BURR: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.]

"Foreshadowing?" Madison asks.

"Maybe," Angelica muses.

[MULLIGAN (speaking): Hey, anyone know who the guy with Burr is?

LAURENS (speaking): You think he's into guys?

LAFAYETTE, LAURENS, AND MULLIGAN look at each other and smirk. LAURENS jumps up.

LAURENS: Yo yo yo yo yo!/ What time is it?

LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, AND MULLIGAN: Show time!

BURR: Like I said . . .

LAURENS: Show time! Show time! Yo!/ I'm John Laurens in the place to be!/ Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!/ Those redcoats don't want it with me!/ Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!]

The revolution group laughs and claps. 

"That's exactly what happened!" Laurens says, shocked. 

[LAFAYETTE: Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!/ The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!/ I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir!'/ Tell the King 'Casse toi!'/ Who's the best?/ C'est moi!]

Everyone laughs at that. 

[MULLIGAN: Brrrah! Brraaah!/ I am Hercules Mulligan up in it, lovin' it,/ yes I heard ya mother said 'Come again?'

LAURENS AND LAFAYETTE: Ayyyyyyyyy.

MULLIGAN: Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course/ it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets . . .]

Eliza and Maria have this horrified/appalled look on their faces. Angelica slaps Herc's head as Peggy says out loud, "I agree, corsets are the death of love life."

Lafayette lightly punches Herc's arm and rolls his eyes. "He was joking. I think."

"Um, I don't like horses," Herc says, confused. "Weddings yes, but horses?"

Ink laughs. "Lin needed another word to go with women, so he put in horses because of this one old movie he watched that jokingly talked about having sex with horses. I don't know why, but hey, it's our child Lin. We love him," she explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay then," Madison comments.

"But that did come up," Burr says. "He actually said something close to that the first time we all met."

"Woah." It's unclear how many of the group says that.

[LAFAYETTE: Wow.]

"That's right around when I started to fall for Hercule {quick author note: look up Hercule (it's French) because the way it sounds is so pretty and Lafayette must have said it in his French at least a dozen times}," Lafayette comments. "I didn't realize it, but that's when it started."

"But you liked Alex . . ." Herc trails off.

"Only aesthetically," Lafayette says, looking away. "Only on the surface. You . . . you I feel for body, heart, mind, and soul," he finishes, looking into Herc's eyes. 

"That's love, son," Washington says warmly. "Loving someone for all that they are, on the inside and out."

"Or that could be a platonic friendship, but aces are special," Ink murmurs. 

"What?" Angelica asks.

"I'll tell you later."

[LAURENS: No more sex, pour me another brew, son!/ Let's raise a couple more

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, AND LAFAYETTE: To the revolution!]

"To the revolution!" everyone cheers.

[LAURENS: Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!

MULLIGAN: Aaron Burr!

LAURENS: Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

BURR: Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand/ You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land.]

"BOO!" everyone yells as one.

[LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN: Boooo!

LAURENS: Burr, the revolution's imminent./ What do you stall for?

A. HAMILTON: If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?]

"Oooooooo" It's unknown how many said that, but all eyes are fixed to the screen.

[MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE, LAURENS: Ooh

LAURENS: Who are you?]

"You were trying to pick me up," Alex says, chuckling. John blushes and Alex just gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

[MULLIGAN: Who are you?]

"You sound confused," Eliza comments.

"Which is surprising considering you jumped in so John could talk to Alex," Angelica adds.

[LAFAYETTE: Who are you?]

"Why were you so suspicious of Alex?" Washington asks, holding back his laughter.

Lafayette shrugs. " _Je ne sais pas._ "

[MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE, AND LAURENS: Oooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?]

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I'm gonna do!" Alex replies.

Everyone claps at the end and laugh at Alex, some good-heartedly, others *cough, Jefferson and Burr, cough* at him.

Ink glances off, staring at the metaphorical camera. "He said it," she whispers, tears brimming. "If only he knew how much pain there is to come."

If only he knew. If only they all knew. 

Angelica's love. John's love. Lafayette's love. Eliza's love. Maria's heartache and confusion. James Reynolds's evil. 

If only it could all be prevented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sûr = of course  
> Je ne sais pas = I do not know
> 
> I'm thinking of trying to rewrite Helpless into a break down of characters falling in love with each other. Eliza's won't be taken out, but everyone except Burr and Washington will get at least part of Helpless to sing about their love. The songs will pop in whenever it fits, and hopefully won't change the flow of the play's storyline. The lyrics may not fit exactly, but should fit pretty close.  
> So, thoughts? Yes, do it? No, don't? Comment and tell me if I should or shouldn't, and feel free to drop a line you want me to incorporate into a character's song.


	4. Sexuality and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a time out and learn about sexuality and then talk with people.

"Oh, before I forget! Angelica, you reminded me that I hadn't explained the many sexualities!" Ink says.

Everyone looks at her, interested.

"So, this isn't cut and dry, you can love so many different ways, but let's start with the the basic." Ink pulls out a small black, rectangular box. She presses a couple buttons, and the screen behind her lights up. "Hetrosexuality," she continues as the screen turns to stripes of black, grey, and white. "Also known as being straight or hetro, is supposedly the most common sexuality. It probably isn't, but whatever. It means you like the opposite gender of yourself. So a man who is hetro likes only women and a woman who is hetro likes only men."

"So I'm hetro," Burr says. 

"And I would be straight," Washington muses.

"Yep!" The screen changes to a rainbow. "Homosexuality, also known as gay, is when you like your own gender. A gay man only likes other men, and a gay woman only likes other women. Of course, another term to use for women who are gay are lesbian. But you only use lesbian for gay women."

"Gay!!" John yells.

"Lesbian!" Peggy cheers.

"I think I'm gay," Lafayette murmurs.

"I knew I was lying to myself," Madison says. "I'm gay."

"Also, the color on the screen is the sexuality's flag. So you four are rainbow!" The screen changes again, this time to pink, purple, and blue. "Bisexuality, also known as bi, that's b-i, means you like more than just one gender. For example, a bi man likes both men and women. Or a bi woman likes men and non binary. There's a lot of different combinations, but I think you-"

"Non binary?" Herc asks.

"Uh, how do I explain this? People who are not male or female. It can refer to not having gender, intersex, gender fluid, bigender, polygender; it's an umbrella term so it could mean a lot."

"People who don't feel like they belong to either gender?" Lafayette asks.

"Yeah, that's under the non binary umbrella. If they aren't sure, they could use gender queer until they know what label they want to use. But don't quote me on that, I don't know as much about gender." 

Alex, Maria, and Jefferson all confirm that they are bisexual.

"I think I'm gender queer," Lafayette whispers.

"Congrats!!" Ink cheers. "I'll pull up some definitions of gender types for you to look at." The screen changes to pink, yellow, and blue. "Pansexuality, also known as pan, means you are attracted to all gender or non gender types. It doesn't matter to you what gender they identify as."

Herc, Eliza, and Angelica end up identifying as pan. 

The screen changes to black, grey, white, and purple. "Asexuality, as known as ace, means you aren't interested in anyone. It's also an umbrella term, because an ace could be romantically inclined, but not sexually. An ace might only fall romantically in love with someone after they get to know each other, that's demisexual. An ace might only fall romantically in love rarely, which is greysexual. Or an ace could never fall romantically in love, which means they're aro ace."

"Wow," Eliza says. 

"That's a lot," Jefferson comments.

"Yep, but it's my sexuality, so I roll with it," Ink admits.

"So you never feel sexually or romantically inclined towards someone?" Madison asks.

"Two times, romantically, right around when I was ten. A good friend and Harry Potter."

"So you're greysexual?" Maria asks quietly.

"Maybe." Ink laughs. "I actually haven't decided yet! It's either grey or demi. And of course, I'm still figuring out if I'm panromantic, so it's just a little confusing."

"Panromantic?" John asks.

"There's sexual attraction, romantic attraction, and aesthetic attraction. Sexual attraction is when you want to have sex with someone. Romantic attraction is when you're attracted to someone, but you don't want to have sex. Aesthetic attraction is when you admire someone's body, personality, or a combination of both. People might have aesthetic attraction to everyone, sexual attraction to only women, but romantic attraction to men and women. Or something," Ink explains. "Most people's sexual and romantic attraction are the same, so they have it easy. Some figure out they're sexual and romantic are different, but that's less than 50%, at least that I know of." She takes a deep breath. "I'm guessing none of you feel ace?"

Everyone shakes their heads. 

"Ah well. Laf, here," Ink taps another black thin box and then hands it to Lafayette. "Push your thumb up the screen and it'll scroll down. Do the opposite, and it'll go up. I need to sleep." She collapses onto her seat. Her muffled voice filters through the fabric. "Take a break guys. Talk about your feelings or something, I just need five minutes."

Lafayette and Herc stare at the black box, which has a screen with words on it, and they read it. 

Alex and John go over to Eliza and Maria. 

"Hey, I'm sorry ladies," Alex says. The girls look at each other then give him the look. The 'for what, and why, and are you really sorry and continue' look. He sighs. "Eliza, you remind me of John, and you were so sweet that I thought I would learn to love you more than him." John sighs from behind Alex. "I didn't, but I do love you. Just . . . as a friend." Eliza nods once. "Maria."

"I'm sorry, Alexander," Maria says before he can continue. "I-I . . . James hurt me. He wasn't a good person and I guess I just wanted to be loved and not feel dirty. I'm truly sorry. To both of you," she looks directly at Eliza. 

"Maria, hon," Ink says, suddenly appearing. She slowly reaches for Maria's hands, letting her have time to retract her hands. Maria doesn't. "It wasn't your fault. James was an evil person. People like him, they get locked up in jail nowadays. Never think it was something you deserve. Ever." 

"She's right," Eliza speaks up suddenly. She carefully wraps an arm around Maria's waist. "You should have said something to me, Mari. I could-"

"What could you have done?" Maria asks. "We're women. Back then, we had no power. No one would have believed us."

"She could have told me," Alex vehemently says. "If you had come to me, I could have sued him!" He crouched down in front of Maria. John walks over and sits down next to Alex.

"You remind me of my sister," John says quietly. "My dad wasn't the nicest man-"

"Henry Laurens was a mother-effing Southerner. I wish he had died before he burned your letters," Ink mutters.

"What?"

She blushes. "Nothing . . ."

"My sisters were a lot like you. I wish you could have met," John continues.

"Thank you," Maria whispers. 

"Miss Ink," Jefferson says, approaching the group. 

"Yes?" she asks, looking over at him.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" 

Ink looks at Maria. "Tell them," she says before walking away with Jefferson.

"What's she talking about," Alex asks.

"Eliza," Maria says, turning to face her. "I- I love you. I still love you. I never stopped," she starts sobbing. "He was right there, I didn't know he was yours, you were out of town and James had been awful and I'm so sorry . . ."

Eliza shakes her head and hugs Maria, who sobs into Eliza's dress. 

"Alex, John, I met Maria after Philip was born. We became friends, and eventually fell in love." Eliza soothingly runs her hands through Maria's hair. "However, after your little affair Alexander," Alex winces, "we broken all connections. I never told you Mari, but I never stopped either." Eliza starts crying as well.

Alex and John leave the two women to their emotions and join Lafayette and Herc. 

Meanwhile . . .

"Can you get me a ring?" Jefferson asks Ink.

"Yeah, but what for?"

"James is sleeping. And, I know I said we were getting married, and he's all for it, but I never proposed. So-"

"What do you want it to look like?" Ink cuts him off.

"A band of dark blue sapphire or diamond, with a band of amethyst underneath that, and two gold bands above the blue and below the amethyst."

"Done." Ink rushes off, disappearing into a hidden door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry I haven't updated in a while!! Please forgive me!


	5. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, Scene 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry I didn't post an actual chapter last post! I'm also sorry this is coming out slowly, I have so many ideas and I need to figure them out and write them up and I'm also trying to figure out my life and it's just a lot. 
> 
> Don't kill me for not posting a lot!

Ink slips back in, and yells, "Alrighty people, on to the next song!" 

Eliza and Maria cuddle together, Herc and Lafayette hand Ink her phone back, John and Alex go back to their seats, and Jefferson gently wakes up Madison. Angelica, Peggy, Burr, and Washington break up their group and go back to their seats. 

The screen lights up.

[A. HAMILTON: I am not throwing away my shot!/ I am not throwing away my shot!/ Hey yo, I'm just like my country,/ I'm young, scrappy, and hungry]

"Hey, it connects to the last song!" Peggy points out.

" _Oui_ ," Lafayette says.

[A. HAMILTON: And I'm not throwing away my shot!/ I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College,]

"You've already said that," Burr says.

[A. HAMILTON: I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish]

"Modest Hamilton, modest," Jefferson drawls.

[A. HAMILTON: The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish/ I gotta holler just to be heard,/ With every word, I drop knowledge]

"You need to for such a short child," Herc teases.

Alex laughs good naturally. 

[A. HAMILTON: I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal,/ Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech, unimpeachable.]

"More like you can't get a word in edgewise," Burr mutters.

[A. HAMILTON: Only nineteen, but my mind is older/ These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder/ Every burden, every disadvantage I have learned to manage.]

"Oh Alex," Angelica whispers.

[A. HAMILTON: I don't have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished.]

"We all did back then," John says.

"What?" Eliza says. "But, John, your father-"

"-abandoned me when I went to New York," John finished.

"Why?" Maria asks.

"I'm against slavery and he owns slaves," John explains matter of factly.

[A. HAMILTON: The plan is to fan this spark into a flame,/ But damn, it's gettin' dark so let me spell out my name.]

"We all know it by now!" Jefferson complains.

[A. HAMILTON: I am the

A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, AND MULLIGAN: A-L-/ E-X-/ A-N-D-/ E-R/ we are/ meant to be]

"Woah, that rhythm!" Peggy exclaims.

[A. HAMILTON: A colony that runs independently/ Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly/ Essentially, they tax us relentlessly/ Then King George turns around and runs a spendin' spree.]

"Truth!" everyone yells.

[A. HAMILTON: He ain't never gonna set his descendants free/ So there will be a revolution in this century/ "Enter me!"

LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, AND MULLIGAN: He says in parentheses.]

"Like stage directions," Washington says.

[A. HAMILTON: Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me.]

"And they do," Ink says. "Almost everyone in the world knows your name."

[A. HAMILTON: I will lay down my life if it sets us free/ Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy./ And I am not throwing away my shot!

LAURENS: My shot!

A. HAMILTON: I am not throwing away my shot!

LAURENS: My shot!

A. HAMILTON: Hey yo, I'm just like my country,/ I'm young, scrappy, and hungry.

A. HAMILTON AND LAURENS: And I am not throwing away my shot!]

"The chemistry is so good between the actors," Lafayette comments. "It has a lot of the same energy as the real thing."

[A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, AND MULLIGAN: I am not throwing away my shot!/ I am not throwing away my shot!/ Hey yo, I'm just like my country,/ I'm young scrappy and hungry,/ And I'm not throwing away my shot!/ It's time to take a shot!]

"And you're all getting drunk," Angelica comments.

"DRUNK!" Peggy and Herc cheer.

[LAFAYETTE: I dream of life without the monarchy/ The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy/ 'Onarchy? How you say? How you...?/ Oh, anarchy!]

"Was I really that bad?" Lafayette asks as everyone laughs.

"Yes," Herc answers. "But it's loveable." He kisses Lafayette's forehead.

[LAFAYETTE: When I fight, I make the other side panicky with my-

A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, MULLIGAN, AND LAFAYETTE: Shot!

MULLIGAN: Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice/ And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis/ I'm joinin' the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance to socially advance/ Instead of sewin' some pants.]

"You said that you're their parents now," Washington says.

Herc blushes. "I may have adopted Alex as my son."

"And me?" John asks.

"Son-in-law," Herc admits.

"I was the other parent," Lafayette adds.

"It was weird to watch," Burr speaks, giving in his two cents.

[LAURENS: But we'll never be truly free/ Unless those in bondage have the same rights as you and me.

A. HAMILTON: That's right.

LAURENS: You and I, do or die, wait until I sally in on a stallion,/ With the first black battalion/ Have another-

A. HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, AND LAURENS: Shot!]

"You and I, do or die," Alex says. "Wait, were you . . ."

"Maybe?" John says, blushing.

"Yes," Alex answers.

"Yes?"

"Yes." John squeals and hugs Alex, who hugs him back. 

[BURR: Geniuses, lower your voices,/ You keep out of trouble and you double your choices./ I'm with you, but the situation is fraught/ You've got to be carefully taught/ If you talk you're gonna get shot!]

"Foreshadowing a lot?" Eliza groans.

[A. HAMILTON: Burr, check what we got,/ Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot]

"Aww, thank you  _mon ami,_ " Lafayette says.

[A. HAMILTON: I think your pants look hot]

"Thanks?" Herc says hesitantly.

[A. HAMILTON: Laurens, I like you a lot]

"I do too," John laughs, kissing Alex's forehead.

[A. HAMILTON: Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' in the pot/ What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?/ Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not/ A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists,]

"That actually describes you all pretty well," Washington comments.

[A. HAMILTON: Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talking too loud?/ Sometimes I get overexcited, shoot off at the mouth/ I never had a group of friends before,/ I promise that I'll make y'all proud.]

"He's so adorable!" Angelica whispers.

"We're always proud of you, Alex," Herc says.

"Except when you have an affair," John adds.

Alex, Eliza, and Maria wince but give hesitant smiles to each other.

[LAURENS: Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!

LAFAYETTE, HAMILTON, LAURENS, MULLIGAN, AND COMPANY: I am not throwing away my shot/ I am not throwing away my shot/ Hey yo, I'm just like my country,/ I'm young, scrappy, and hungry,/ And I am not throwing away my shot/ I am not throwing away my shot/ I am not throwing away my shot/ Hey yo, I'm just like my country,/ I'm young, scrappy, and hungry,/ And I am not throwing away my shot!

LAURENS: Ev'rybody sing:/ Whoa, whoa, whoa/ Hey!/ Whoa!/ Wooh!!/ Whoa!/ Ay, let 'em hear ya!/ Let’s go!/ I said shout it to the rooftops!/ Said, to the rooftops!/ Come on!/ Come on, let's go!]

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!" Everyone cheers.

[A. HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, AND MULLIGAN: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!/ Whoa!/ Whoa!/ Yea!

COMPANY: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!/ Whoa!/ Whoa!/ Yea!

LAURENS: Rise up!/ When you're living on your knees, you rise up/ Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up/ Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up!]

"You said that . . ." Angelica trails off.

"We all deserve our rights," John confirms. " _All_ of us."

[LAURENS AND COMPANY: When are these colonies gonna rise up?/ When are these colonies gonna rise up?/ When are these colonies gonna rise up?/ When are these colonies gonna rise up?/ Rise up!

COMPANY: Whoa! Whoa!/ Whoa!/ Whoa!/ Whoa!/ Rise up!

A. HAMILTON: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory/ When's it gonna get me?/ In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?/ If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?/ Is it like a beat without a melody?]

"RUN!" everyone yells.

"Alex, life is better than death," John whispers. 

"Who knows if he's right?" Ink says. "For some, death is better. And for others, we can't see that life is better." 

Everyone else looks at each other and glance at Ink, wondering . . .

[A. HAMILTON: See, I never thought I'd live past twenty/ Where I come from some get half as many/ Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask/ We have to make this moment last, that's plenty/ 

Scratch that/ This is not a moment, it's the movement/ Where all the hungriest brothers with/ Something to prove went?/ Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand/ We roll like Moses, claiming our promised land]

"Yeah!" the revolution group yells. 

[A. HAMILTON: And? If we win our independence?/ Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?/ Or will the blood we shed begin an endless/ Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?/ I know the action in the street is excitin'/ But Jesus, between all the bleedin' n fightin'/ I’ve been readin' n writin']

"No surprise there," Burr says.

[A. HAMILTON: We need to handle our financial situation/ Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?/ I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately/ Smashin' every expectation/ Every action's an act of creation!/ I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow/ For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow!]

Everyone cheers. "I hope you continued to!" John whispers to Alex. 

"Umm..." Alex grimaces.

"Alex."

He melts into John. "I know. It's just easier to when I have a reason to." He kisses John's forehead. "And now I do."

[A. HAMILTON AND COMPANY: And I am not throwing away my shot/ I am not throwing away my shot/ Hey yo, I'm just like my country/ I'm young, scrappy and hungry/ And I'm not throwing away my shot!

A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, AND MULLIGAN: We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! We're gonna

A. HAMILTON: Time to take a shot!

A. HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, LAURENS, AND MULLIGAN: Time to take a shot!/ Time to take a shot!/ Take a shot!/ Shot!/ Shot!/ A-yo it's/ Time to take a shot!/ Time to take a shot!/ And I am-

REVOLUTION GROUP AND COMPANY: Not throwing away my shot/ Not throwing away my shot/ We're gonna/ Rise up!/ Rise up!/ Rise up!/ Rise up!/ Rise up!/ Rise up!/ Ri- ri- ri-/ Time to take a shot!/ Time to take a shot!/ And I am-

A. HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, LAURENS, AND MULLIGAN: Not throwin' away my-

REVOLUTION GROUP AND COMPANY: Not throwin' away my shot!]

Everyone cheers.

Alex and John go over to Ink and quietly ask for matching simple gold band rings.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oui = yes  
> mon ami = my (male) friend
> 
> Oh my Lams cruise ship!! You people are the best; the kudos I've been getting really gives me a reason to keep going (besides the fact that I really gotta get these characters out of my mind; they really want to move a head!)!!!


	6. Helpless Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, Scene 4 (one of my own design (~u~) ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Lams Helpless!!! It's going to be more descriptive then other songs, because it's a made-up scene, so you need to know exactly what's going on. I rewrote the song, so it is different! I do skip the opening and a chunk of the middle, along with all the heys and most sound effects, hope you don't mind! I skipped the heys because it doesn't fit John's character, and the middle because they haven't known each other long enough to write up more verses.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ink ducks out for a minute, then comes back into the room. 

The screen opens on the group sitting around a bar table. 

[REVOLUTION GROUP laughs together, when a pause noise sounds and everyone on stage freezes. LAURENS stands up as music starts and background actors move around.

LAURENS: Boy you got me

MEN: Helpless!]

"Um, what?" Burr asks.

"Shhh, you'll see," Ink whispers.

[LAURENS: Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm

MEN: Helpless!

LAURENS: Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em./ I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight./ We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night.

The scene shifts to MULLIGAN and LAFAYETTE talking together at a bar table. LAURENS sits next to them, singing. No one in the scene seems to notice his singing, it's like his singing is all in his head.]

"Revel? Doesn't that mean a ball or dance?" Peggy asks.

"Nah, it basically means a loud party-like event," Ink answers. 

[LAURENS: Laughin'at Lafayette as he's dazzling the room.]

Lafayette blushes and the group laughs good naturally.

[LAURENS: Then you walk in and my heart goes "Boom!"

A. HAMILTON and BURR walk in.

LAURENS: Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the bar room./ Everybody's drunk and they're all top volume.

LAURENS watches A. HAMILTON from his seat.

MEN: Blind to the rhythm as you sigh and pine.]

"Alex, you are so clueless," Angelica says.

[LAURENS (leaning towards LAFAYETTE'S ear): Grab Lafayette, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine."

WOMEN: Ooo

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, and LAURENS walk over to A. HAMILTON.

LAURENS: We make our way across the room to you.

WOMEN: Ooo

MULLIGAN and LAFAYETTE talk with A. HAMILTON, copying the scene from Aaron Burr, Sir. LAURENS stands next to the table, an observer of the scene.

LAURENS: And I get nervous, thinking "What're you gonna do?"

WOMEN: Ooo.

BURR grabs A. HAMILTON'S arm, pulling him away from the men.

LAURENS: He grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm though"

WOMEN: Ooo.]

"This is so good," Madison says, munching on popcorn in a tub. 

"Uh, where did the food come from?" Eliza asks, staring at the tubs that sit next to the seats. 

"I can sneak when I want to," Ink says, calmly snacking.

[A. HAMILTON pulls away from BURR and turns to LAURENS.

LAURENS: Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm 

WOMEN AND MEN: Helpless!

LAURENS: Oh, look at those eyes

MEN: Look into those eyes.

WOMEN: And the sky's the limit.

WOMEN AND MEN: You're helpless!]

"His eyes are deep," John comments. Alex blushes red.

[A. HAMILTON approaches LAURENS.

LAURENS (MEN AND WOMEN at the same time as the words after): (Down for the count and you're drownin' in 'em) Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em.

WOMEN AND MEN: You're helpless!

LAURENS: I'm so into you.

MEN: Look into his eyes.

A. HAMILTON stops in front of LAURENS.

LAURENS: I am so into you!

WOMEN: And the sky's the limit, you're helpless!

The scene changes back to the beginning of the song, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE, and A. HAMILTON laughing together as LAURENS and the background actors sing.

LAURENS (WOMEN AND MEN at the same time as the words after): (Down for the count and you're drownin' in 'em) I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em.

LAURENS turns away to walk off stage, when A. HAMILTON stands up and approaches LAURENS. 

A. HAMILTON (speaking): John?

LAURENS (blurts out): I love you!

LAURENS slaps his mouth shut with his hand, instantly regretting everything. He makes to run past A. HAMILTON, who grabs his wrist and turns LAURENS back. A. HAMILTON steps up into LAURENS's personal space and leans into LAURENS's blushing face.

A. HAMILTON (speaking): I love you too.]

"Subtle Laurens," Peggy drawls.

"That works?" Burr sputters.

Maria sighs happily. "It's romantic. They obviously love each other, and that's enough for it to be perfect."

[A. HAMILTON: John, I don't have a dollar to my name/ An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame./ All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain/ A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain/ Insane, your family brings out a different side of me/ Herc drinks with me, Lafayette tried to take a bite of me.

LAURENS glares at LAFAYETTE. A. HAMILTON turns LAURENS's head back towards him.

A. HAMILTON: No stress, my love for you will never be in doubt/ We'll get a little place in town and we'll figure it out/ I've been livin' without a family since I was a child/ My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild/ But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real/ And long as I'm alive, John, swear to God/ You'll never feel so . . .]

Almost everyone gasps at the deep voice and emotion the actor uses.

"Why that voice?" John asks.

"Because it's used in the other Helpless Alex sings, and he figured he should do the same in this one," Ink explains. 

[WOMEN AND MEN: Helpless!

A. HAMILTON: John

LAURENS: Helpless!

A. HAMILTON spins the couple around.

A. HAMILTON: I've never felt so-

WOMEN AND MEN: Helpless!

LAURENS: Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

MEN: You're down for the count, you're

WOMEN: Helpless!

LAURENS and A. HAMILTON stop spinning and stand there, holding hands.

A. HAMILTON: My life is gon' be fine 'cause John's in it.

They touch foreheads.

WOMEN AND MEN: Helpless!

LAURENS: I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm-

WOMEN AND MEN: Helpless!

A. HAMILTON AND LAURENS: Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

WOMEN: In New York, you can be a new man . . .

MEN: In New York, you can be a new man . . .

WOMEN AND MEN: In New York, you can be a new man . . .

LAURENS: Helpless.

A. HAMILTON and LAURENS kiss.]

John and Alex kiss.

"It's very beautiful," Washington says, wiping a tear away with his handkerchief.

"Our children are all grown up," Lafayette murmurs, leaning against Herc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how it was!! Did you like it? Do you feel I missed something? Comment and tell me!! (Just comment I'm lonely and in need of talking to people)


	7. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, Scene 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!! So I never got your response to the last chapter, was it good? I'm very self-conscious, so writing, let alone posting that was very stressful. Please, tell me if it was good or what I should improve on!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry this is short, I know you guys want more! The song's short, and the characters didn't have a lot to say, so there just isn't a lot today. Please understand!!

The screen lights up with the same scene at the beginning of Helpless Prologue. 

[A. HAMILTON: I may not live to see our glory!

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, AND LAURENS: I may not live to see our glory!

A. HAMILTON: But I will gladly join the fight!

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, AND LAURENS: But I will gladly join the fight!]

"This one's a lot slower than the others," Angelica notes.

"Maybe it's the calm before the storm?" Eliza observes. "Or in this case, the war?"

[A. HAMILTON: And when our children tell our story . . .

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, AND LAURENS: And when our children tell our story . . .

A. HAMILTON: They’ll tell the story of tonight.

MULLIGAN: Let’s have another round tonight.]

"You've had at least twenty in the last hour!" Burr complains.

[LAFAYETTE: Let’s have another round tonight.]

"Are you kidding me! Why are you encouraging him!?"

[HAMILTON: Let’s have another round tonight.]

Burr moans in defeat.

[LAURENS: Raise a glass to freedom./ Something they can never take away./ No matter what they tell you.]

"No matter what they tell you," everyone repeats. 

[LAURENS: Raise a glass to the four of us.

LAURENS AND MULLIGAN: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us . . .

MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE, AND LAURENS: Telling the story of tonight.

HAMILTON: They’ll tell the story of tonight.

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, AND LAFAYETTE: Raise a glass to freedom./ Something they can never take away.

HAMILTON: No matter what they tell you. 

MULLIGAN AND LAFAYETTE: Let’s have another round tonight.]

"They really are drinking a large amount of alcohol," Eliza comments, sighing disapprovingly.

Peggy sips from a tankard she found behind her seat.

"PEGGY!" Eliza yells. 

Peggy grins innocently. "Yes?"

"Why are you drinking young lady?!"

" 'Cause I'm thirsty?"

"Why are you drinking alcohol?!"

" 'Cause I'm dead and deserve to?"

[LAURENS: Raise a glass to the four of us!

A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, MULLIGAN, AND LAFAYETTE: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us!

A. HAMILTON AND LAURENS (MULLIGAN AND LAFAYETTE at the same time): Telling the story of tonight . . . (Let’s have another round tonight . . .)

A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, AND COMPANY: They'll tell the story of tonight . . .

MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE, AND COMPANY: Raise glass to freedom . . .

A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, AND COMPANY: They’ll tell the story of tonight . . . 

MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE, AND COMPANY: Raise a glass to freedom . . .

A. HAMILTON, LAURENS, AND COMPANY: They’ll tell the story of tonight . . .

MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE, AND COMPANY: They'll tell the story of-

FULL COMPANY: Tonight . . .

LAFAYETTE tugs at MULLIGAN'S arm, who's completely drunk. He falls on to LAFAYETTE, who blushes bright red. MULLIGAN stares at LAFAYETTE for an awkward amount of time, then kisses him.]

The screen goes dark. 

"WHAT?!?!" Burr, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, and Maria scream. 

"WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!?!" Alex, John, Herc, and Lafayette yell.

"The next song centers on that, doesn't it?" Washington asks Ink.

She only smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) so there may be a helpless about Herc and Lafayette....
> 
> Also, please comment! I don't want to come off as needy or fishing for compliments, but I love talking to readers and want to interact with you! What do you want to see, what do you like about my style, what don't you like? Is there anything you're looking forward to reading? Comment and tell me!!


	8. Drownin' in Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, Scene 6.

The screen lights up, showing the bar scene, only everyone's standing.

[A. HAMILTON AND LAURENS: Hey, hey, hey, hey.

MEN (except for MULLIGAN AND LAFAYETTE): Hey, hey, hey, hey./ Hey, hey, hey, hey./ Hey, hey, hey, hey./ Hey, hey, hey.

The scene resets to the bar before A. HAMILTON walked in.] 

"Is it just me, or is the music similar to what John sang?" Eliza asks.

"I'm not sure," John says, staring at the screen.

[LAFAYETTE: Oooh! I do, I do, I do, I do! Hey! Oooh! I do, I do, I do, I do! Boy you got me

LAFAYETTE AND MEN: Helpless! Look into your eyes/ and the sky's the limit/ I'm helpless./ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em.]

"Almost exactly the same," Burr agrees.

[MULLIGAN: I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.

LAFAYETTE: I was at a revel with some rebels on a hot night.]

"Aww, it's a duet!" Angelica says.

[MULLIGAN: Laughing at Lauren's as he's dazzlin' the room.

LAURENS is taking shots as the COMPANY cheer him on.]

Everyone laughs at that.

"Classy," Jefferson mutters.

[LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN: Then I see you and my heart goes 'boom'!

MULLIGAN: Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the barroom.

LAFAYETTE: Everybody's movin' and the they're all top volume!

LAFAYETTE walks through a crowd of people, trying to meet MULLIGAN who is trying to get to LAFAYETTE. They struggle to get to each other.]

The two entwine their hands.

[LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN: Grind to the rhythm as we sigh and pine.

They give up, the crowd pushing them away. MULLIGAN grabs LAURENS.

MULLIGAN: Grab my brother and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine."

MEN: Oooh]

Laurens smirks. "He did do something similar to that."

[MULLIGAN (MEN): My brother makes his way across the room to you. (Oooh)

LAURENS walks over to LAFAYETTE, grabbing his arm.

LAFAYETTE (MEN): And I got nervous thinking "What's he gonna do?" (Oooh)]

"What's he gonna do?" Peggy asks.

[MULLIGAN (MEN): He grabs you by the arm/ I'm thinking I'm through (Oooh)

LAURENS whispers something in LAFAYETTE's ear, who looks over at MULLIGAN.

LAFAYETTE: Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm

LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN: Helpless!/ Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit/ I'm helpless!/ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em.

MEN: Helpless . . .

LAFAYETTE walks over to MULLIGAN.

MULLIGAN: I'm so into you.

LAFAYETTE: I am so into you.

MEN: Helpless . . .

LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN: Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em.]

"So romantic," Madison whispers, wiping away his tears.

[LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN: One Beer Later.]

Everyone erupts into laughter.

[MULLIGAN: I'm watchin' him lovingly

LAFAYETTE: Now my life gets better every glance he grants me.]

"Ooo, that alteration," Burr comments.

[MULLIGAN: Laughing at my brother 'cause he wants to get the details.]

"But . . . nothing happened yet?" Maria asks.

"That's what makes it funny," Ink answers.

[LAURENS: I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share them.

MULLIGAN: Ha!

LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN (MEN): Two Beers Later at the bar counter stressin' (stressin')]

"Why?" Washington questions.

[MULLIGAN (MEN): My brother stone-faced/ While you're askin' for his blessin' (blessin')]

"What?" Eliza asks as the revolution group starts crying from all the laughter.

[LAFAYETTE: I'm dying inside as we wine and dine.

MULLIGAN: And I'm trying not to cry

LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN (WOMEN): 'Cause there's nothing that we can do. (Oooh)

MULLIGAN (MEN): My brother makes his way across the bar to you. (Oooh)

LAFAYETTE (WOMEN): I panic for a second thinking we're through. (Oooh)]

" . . . Why?" Burr asks in a monotone. "That is completely useless."

[MULLIGAN (MEN): Then he shakes your hand and says "Be true". (Oooh)

LAFAYETTE: And I turn back to you, smiling, and I'm

LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN: Helpless!/ Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm/ Helpless!/ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em./ I'm helpless!

The scene is back in the position it was on when the song started. MULLIGAN kisses LAFAYETTE, and A. HAMILTON and LAURENS cheer in the background.]

The screen goes dark as the revolution group cheer Herc and Lafayette on. The two kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating in a long time! It's been... stressful... and school sucks and I'm questioning my life/mental state and it's been... hard. I'm so sorry it's affecting you readers, if I could I would update everyday for you guys. I really love writing this, I just can't find the time between school, hobbies, and sleep. Not to mention, my family has been stressing me out lately, so please be kind. Comments are always appreciated!!


	9. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, scene 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... My excuses are at the end. Thank you for dealing with me...

The screen lights up. 

[BURR: There's nothing rich folks love more/ Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor]

"Oh no." The Schuyler sisters look at each other with grimaces. 

"It's that one time Angelica insulted Burr," Eliza sighs.

"Bet," Peggy finishes.

[BURR: They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common/ Just to watch 'em talk/ Take Phillip Schuyler; the man is loaded/ Uh-oh, but little does he know that his daughters/ Peggy, Angelica, Eliza/ Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—]

"Sneaking out of the house?" Washington laughs. "You know your father hated that, right?"

"Whatever, we had fun," Angelica defends. 

[MEN: Work, work!

ANGELICA: Angelica!

MEN: Work, work!

E. SCHUYLER: Eliza!

PEGGY: And Peggy.

MEN: Work, work!/ The Schuyler sisters!

ANGELICA: Angelica!

PEGGY: Peggy!

ELIZA: Eliza!

COMPANY: Work!]

"So this all about the sisters?" Herc comments.

"It seems so," Maria says.

[PEGGY: Daddy said to be home by sundown.

ANGELICA: Daddy doesn't need to know.]

"Wait what?!" the group yells, whipping around to stare at Peggy.

She winces and laughs half-heartedly. "So did I ever tell you guys the time I was Dad's little princess?"

"No!"

[PEGGY: Daddy said not to go downtown.

ELIZA: Like I said, you're free to go.] 

"This hurts to watch," Peggy grumbles. "Why was I ever this stupid?"

"Trust me Pegs," Alex comforts, "it didn't last long."

[ANGELICA: But—look around, look around,/ the Revolution's happening in New York...

PEGGY AND ELIZA: New York!

COMPANY: Angelica...

ANGELICA, ELIZA, PEGGY, and COMPANY: Work!

PEGGY: It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war.]

"That's more characteristic of you Pegs," Eliza laughs.

[ELIZA: People shouting in the square.

PEGGY: It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore.]

"And I won't be able to see it," Peggy adds.

[ANGELICA: New ideas in the air!

ANGELICA AND MEN: Look around, look around—

ELIZA: Angelica, remind me what we're looking for...

MEN: She's looking for me!

ANGELICA (COMPANY): Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at (Work, work!)]

"Oof, sick burn!" the revolution group call out.

[ANGELICA (COMPANY): I'm looking for a mind at (Work, work!)/ I'm looking for a mind at/ Woah!

ANGELICA, ELIZA, and PEGGY: Woah!

ANGELICA, ELIZA, PEGGY, and COMPANY: Work!]

"I'm really liking this. Less romance, more action," Jefferson snarks.

[BURR: Wooh, there's nothing like summer in the city/ Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty]

"fOrEsHaDoWiNg!" Ink whispers.

[BURR: Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny/ But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money]

"Creep alert," Madison says, causing everyone but Burr to laugh. Burr instead attempts to sink into the couch.

[BURR: Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?/ You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?

ANGELICA: Burr, you disgust me.

BURR: Ah, so you've discussed me.]

"Okay that was smooth. Creepy, but smooth," Herc acknowledges.

[BURR: I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me.

ANGELICA: I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine.]

"You did too!?" Alex vibrates, fangirling.

"Wasn't it good?!" Angelica fangirls back.

[ANGELICA: Some men say that I'm intense or I'm insane/ You want a revolution?]

"YES!" the revolution group yells.

[ANGELICA: I want a revelation!/ So listen to my declaration:

ANGELICA, ELIZA, and PEGGY: "We hold these truths to be self-evident/ That all men are created equal"]

"I wrote that!" Jefferson exclaims, satisfaction glowing in his face.

[ANGELICA: And when I meet Thomas Jefferson?]

"Uh no," Lafayette stage whispers.

[COMPANY: Uh.

ANGELICA: Im'a compel him to include women in the sequel.

WOMEN: Work!]

"Yeah!" The women clap as Jefferson pales in terror. 

[ELIZA: Look around, look around/ At how lucky we are to be alive right now.

ELIZA AND PEGGY: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.

ANGELICA, ELIZA, and PEGGY: History is happening in Manhattan/ And we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world.]

"That wording," Alex breathes, in awe.

[ANGELICA, ELIZA, PEGGY, and COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

ANGELICA (ELIZA and PEGGY at the same time as the before lines): 'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around)/ So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. (The revolution's happening in—)/ You want a revolution? (New York!)/ I want a revelation. (In New York!)/ So listen to my declaration:]

The audience just stare in awe at the beautiful overlap. 

[ANGELICA, ELIZA, and PEGGY (WOMEN at the same time as the before lines): We hold these truths to be self-evident (Look around, look around)/ That all men are created equal! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)

COMPANY: Look around, look around/ At how lucky we are to be alive right now./ History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be 

WOMEN: In the greatest city in the world!

MEN: In the greatest city in the world!

COMPANY: Work, work!

ANGELICA: Angelica!

COMPANY: Work, work!

ELIZA: Eliza!

PEGGY (COMPANY at the same time as the line): And Peggy! (Work, work!)

ANGELICA, ELIZA, and PEGGY: The Schuyler sisters!

COMPANY: Work, work!

ANGELICA, ELIZA, and PEGGY (COMPANY): We're looking for a mind at work (Work, work)/ Hey! (Work, work!)/ Hey! (Work, work! Work, work!)]

"To think, it actually worked to." Angelica whispers.

[ANGELICA (COMPANY): Woah! (Work, work!)/ In the greatest city (Work, work!)

ANGELICA, ELIZA, and PEGGY: In the greatest city in the world!

COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!]

The screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know it's been a while. School sucks the life out of me, and my family keeps adding pressure. I just... It takes me more time to create chapters than it did during the summer. I'll keep trying though, post at least once a month. I promise I'll update more in the summer, I just need time. Please be understanding.


	10. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rev group destroy a dude before the King takes over.

"How many songs is this?" Madison asks Ink.

"Oh, about fifty one," she answers. 

The screen brightens.

[S. SEABURY: Hear ye! Hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury.]

"Please no," Laurens groans.

"This idiot? Really?" Herc complains.

"Who is he?" the girls ask, having not been there.

"Some Loyalist guy I bashed in the street," Alex answers flippantly.

[S. SEABURY: And I present "Free Thoughts on the/ Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"/ Heed not the rabble who scream revolution/ They have not your interests at heart.]

"Booooo!"

[MULLIGAN: Oh my god, tear this dude apart!]

"Yes!!"

[S. SEABURY: Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution/ Don't let them lead you astray./ This Congress does not speak for me.]

"Not in this economy," Ink mutters.

[BURR: Let him be.]

"That's rich coming from the guy who challenged Alex over nothing," Lafayette snorts.

[S. SEABURY: They're playing a dangerous game./ I pray the king shows you his mercy.]

"Wouldn't want it anyways," the revolution group yells.

[S. SEABURY: For shame... for shame...

HAMILTON (S. SEABURY at the same time): Yo!/ He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)/ Sound of screams, but the revolution is comin' (who scream revolution)/ The have-nots are gonna win this (They have not your interests)/ (at heart) It's hard to listen to you with a straight face!]

"Woah," everyone breathes out, stunned.

[HAMILTON (S. SEABURY at the same time): Chaos and bloodshed (Chaos and bloodshed)/ Already haunt us, honestly (are not)/ You shouldn't even talk. (A solution.)/ And what about Boston? (Don't let them lead you)/ Look at the cost and all that (astray...)/ we've lost and you talk about Congress? (This Congress does not speak for me)]

"I mean it still doesn't but okay," Ink mumbles.

"What do you mean? Congress wasn't perfect but it should have been improving over the years right?" Madison asks.

Ink laughs. "There's been amendments to the Constitution and such, but everything's such a mess that it honestly doesn't represent the country anymore. We're stuck with representatives that are old, Catholic, hetronormative, white males who couldn't care less about the people and a President no one respects who acts like a rich spoiled brat-" she cuts herself with a gasp. "Trump's a King George," she whispers in horror. 

"Does anyone understand what she's saying?" Eliza whispers quietly.

"I think she's saying America has become very different from what we hoped for," Alex answers.

"I WANT SONE MORE DIVERSITY OKAY?" Ink yells. "I want more women, I want more people of color and ethnicities, I want more religions represented, I want more sexualities, I want more genders, I want people to not be afraid to be themselves and to feel represented in their government!" 

"Dear God," Jefferson whispers. 

"And we thought it was oppressive when we lived," John comments.

"Oh it's gotten better, just not as much as you would have wanted," Ink says.

[HAMILTON (S. SEABURY at the same time): My dog speaks more eloquently than thee (They're playing a dangerous game)/ But strangely your mange is the same! (I pray the king shows you his mercy).

HAMILTON: Is he in Jersey?]

"Oooooo."

[S. SEABURY: For shame...

HAMILTON: For the revolution!

S. SEABURY: For shame!

COMPANY: For the revolution!]

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!"

[S. SEABURY: Heed—

HAMILTON: If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna—

 S. SEABURY AND HAMILTON: Scream—

HAMILTON: Honestly, look at me, please don't read!]

"Why does that bug you?" Peggy asks.

"Because it shows he doesn't know his speech, and plus it was really annoying," Alex answers.

[S. SEABURY: Not your interests—

HAMILTON: Don't modulate the key then/ Not debate with me!/ Why should a tiny island across the sea/ Regulate the price of tea?]

"Truth!"

[BURR: Alexander, please!

HAMILTON: Burr, I'd rather be divisive/ Than indecisive/ Drop the niceties!]

"He is right, if you let things slide by, you'll never live in the moment," Washington advises.

[RED COAT COMPANY: Silence! A message from the King/ A message from the King!

COMPANY: A message from the King!]

"Wait what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me on my stance, but America's government is wack and is in desperate need of more diversity. And if you try and say "But Pen, there are women in government! And people of color!" I say this back: "Yeah, but that's not even half of the gov. There's maybe 5% that is, in any way, part of minority/under represented groups." So yeah, I want more diversity. Fight me.
> 
> So so so sorry! I know this is pushing it, but to be fair: I had exams. Now that my mental state is semi-back on track, I have finished yet another chapter! I know it's short, but it's just how the song is. Anyways, I'll be back with the next chapter in February.


End file.
